Cruel Turn Abouts
by kyoto86
Summary: Read and find out what happens to the GW pilots when they find a group of people they thought theyd never see again...


Blinding lights illuminated the horizon as Oz mobile suits tore their way through the vast meadow below that used to be full of life. Explosions and shouts were heard as the mechanical machines closed in on the small rebel camp. Having hidden in the mountains above the now ruined meadow, the rebels had set up camp after having destroyed an air base containing the newest models of the Libra mobile suit Screams of agony and terror were suddenly silenced as the earth trembled and quaked while the mobile suits made their way through the defenseless meadow. Trudging their way as they mercilessly killed all those in sight, the mobile suits completed their mission as the leader of the little terrorist group was executed by a blunt shot to the head. Watching as his body fell limply to the ground with a shocked expression permanently etched on his face, the person who was responsible for Ely Kilt's execution smiled grimly as they removed their head gear. "You fool, you knew you didn't stand a chance yet you fought for your beliefs. I don't know if I should feel pleased or frustrated for all the trouble you've caused me." Solemnly spoke the hooded figure as they emerged from the cockpit of their mobile suit after having unfastened their harness, and jumped down onto the flattened ground that once used to be a prosperous meadow only a few hours ago. Looking around and taking in everything from a birds eye view, they sighed wistfully. "So much for pacifism being the answer." mumbled the figure as they lazily walked back to their mobile suit. Whipping around when they felt someone tapping on their shoulder, the figure glared at the person now standing in front of them. "Well well well Aries, seems we meet again. Make a decision with who you're going to team up with yet? Or are you to cowardly to make a decision?" The braided man standing directly in front of her asked. Blinking, Aries glared menacingly at him. "Butt out Duo. This has nothing to do with you!" she growled out then turned around and ran back towards her mobile suit. Climbing back into the cockpit, she refastened herself into her harness and took off before hearing Duo's murmured comment.  
  
While Oz was trying to conquer as much as they could before the people of earth caught on, an organization named Preventers consisted of a group of personnel who tried to bring peace and order back to the world. Being sent across country and to foreign places, they would seem like diplomats, but behind the political wall that was enforced around them as they had to abide by the laws and governments, several tactics went unnoticed as Oz began to infiltrate military bases for their own greedy purposes to construct more powerful tools of death and corruption know as none other but as Mobile Suits. Having the technology since having stolen it from the original creators of the Mobile suits known as Gundams, Oz began an attempt to over power Gundams with Mobile Suits with heavy artillery. But with their attempts and trials came many faults, which was where Preventer Headquarters fit in. Following each step Oz took, Preventer Headquarters had people on the inside of certain Oz facilities so that accessing information about their next means of attack could be prevented. Forming a team of highly skilled and trained pilots known as the Gundam Pilots, they fought Oz whenever such measures were needed. At the base camp for a small terrorist group in the south of Germany, two pilots were sent to scope out the situation and report with any news. But what came to them as a shock, was the information that one certain Gundam pilot had provided them with on his return. "I tell you it was Aries and Seph, but I don't know where Deu is." Duo began his explanation another time but was curtly cut off as Sally Po, the leader of Preventers, raised her hand to silence him. "If what you say is true Duo, then I suggest that both you and Heero go in search of them and don't return until you do." She commanded in her pacified tone that meant she wasn't going to be lenient or hear any protests from the opposing party. Nodding his head solemnly, Duo went in search of his companion Heero Yuy.  
  
Sitting in a pub surrounded by other Oz mobile suit pilots, Aries and Seph kept clear of the giant crowd as they sat in the farthest area of the small bar. Both sipping silently on their sodas, they were both still fuming about their encounter with Duo Maxwell. "That guy must take me for an idiot with the things he blurted out. He implied I was lying and making excuses to stay away from them all. But it's the truth, I don't stay where I don't belong and am not needed. Now here is different because I may not be needed, but my skills are." Spoke up Aries, though she wasn't quite so sure why she blurted out such a thing to Seph. Her problems were of her own accord and not meant for others to carry. Tipping her can back for the last gulp Seph deposited it back onto the oblong shaped table as she nodded. "The feeling is mutual, yet I don't seem to understand why I left any more. I know I wanted to try something new and." but before she could complete her sentence, she was abruptly interrupted when the man named Joe, who owned the small local pub, called them both over towards the bar. Both getting up, they walked towards him. "Something wrong?" wondered Aries as she thought of a few issues. Shaking his head, Joe just pointed towards the backroom and told them someone wished to speak with them. Trading blank looks with each other as they walked down the smoke filled corridor that led towards the backroom, they stopped in front of a large mahogany stained door. Opening it, Aries looked around for any sign of danger before stepping inside. She was about to ask if any one was there when a figure stepped out of one of the shadowy corners. Next to him followed another figure that was previously lurking amongst the darkness in the room. Gasping, Aries shook her head as she took a few steps backwards on shaky legs. "What do you two want?" questioned Seph trying to keep a scowl on her face and her tone blunt instead of hoarse. Smirking, a brown haired guy with Prussian blue eyes took three large steps until he was chin to head with Aries. Looking up at him with a slight tremble, she bit onto her lower lip. "Leave me alone." She said in almost a whisper. Shaking his head, Heero has quick and abrupt as he quickly flung Aries over his shoulder and walked out of the backroom. Not bothering to wait for Duo to come out with Seph in a similar position, he went through the pub's small kitchen and exited from the back door instead of leaving out of the main entrance to seem more inconspicuous.  
  
At the front entrance to the opposing alley way on the other side of the street facing directly across from Joe's pub, Aries tried to get free from Heero's grasp with no luck. "Let me go!" she growled out in frustration. "No." he bluntly replied as he continued down the alley way. Stopping just outside of the beam of light a street lamp provided, Heero took a quick look as his watch. Just as he looked up, a black minivan pulled up to the curb and the side door flung open. Hurtling Aries inside, Heero soon followed. Seph and Duo were already inside with Duo pinning Seph to one of the seats because of her thrashing about and her feeble attempts at trying to attack him. Sighing, Aries sat rigidly in the car seat as she waited for the next turn about in her already miserable day.  
  
Having fallen asleep during the car ride, Aries sat up in anger and bewilderment as she surveyed her surroundings. She was handcuffed to an office chair with Heero on her right. He was idly tapping away on his laptop and obviously ignoring her. Squirming, she tried to slip her hand out of the chair, but ended up falling over. Frowning, Heero looked down at her and shook his head. "Quit making it so difficult. It'll be over soon enough." Were the only words he spoke for another few hours until Sally Po entered Heero's small office. Glaring at her, Aries balled her hands into tight fists. Smiling down at her, Sally placed a large manila envelope on her lap. "I suggest you read this before making your decision Aries. And make your decision is a wise one." Sally trailed off knowing she got her point across. Sputtering, Aries cursed a few choice words. "Damn you Sally. Why bother reading the papers? You know I stay only where I'm need and I belong. Maybe you don't think I fitted in at Oz, but at least there I was respected for my skills and talents. And before you even comment on that, I'm not interested in hearing your usual boring lectures about doing what is right for the world. Relena can do without me as a Preventer and so can the rest of you. Maybe Oz can as well, but at least there I'm allowed to have my own Mobile suit. It may not be as good as the mobile Gundam suit you stole from me, but it's the only possession I own that means something to me. And I won't let you rip my life apart again. Never you hear me?" Shouted Aries as she squirmed once again, trying to break free from her constraints, she blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Staring at her in disbelief, Sally retorted, "Is that what you think we've done Aries? Well I'll be damned! We never stole anything from you nor did we intend to drive you away. Oz has been." Aries quirked an eyebrow as she cut Sally off and fell into hysterics. "It's not what I think that counts anymore Sally, it's what I know. Not that you would know such a thing since you seem to have everything within your reach." Aries laughed ruefully. Staring at her curiously, Heero bent down onto one knee in front of her. "What if you got your gundam back? What would you do then?" he asked her inquisitively. Looking at him funnily, Aries shrugged the best she could under her restraints. "Pilot it I guess Heero, nothing's for certain. Especially not in my life or so it seems." Blinking Aries looked back up at the ceiling. Shaking his head, Heero stood up and escorted Sally out of the room. Explaining to her a few ideas he had, he returned a few minutes after to find the chair vacated. The only sign that she was once there were the still dangling cuffs.  
  
Running as fast as her legs would bring her Aries smirked triumphantly as she hopped the last boundary holding her back from her freedom. Not knowing what would happen to Seph, she abandoned that thought until she thought she was in the clear. She was so busy concentrating on hopping from one small rock to the other across the quickly rising river that she didn't hear the voices approaching behind her. "Get her!" An all too familiar voice commanded. Picking up her steps, Aries made it quickly across the river. Waving to the small group of people that were chasing her, she whipped around and sped off again. Running quite a ways again, Aries looked behind her while still running and wondered if they were still following her until she tripped over an uprooted tree branch. Falling face first, she was knocked unconscious by the hard blow to her head as it collided with the sharp rock.  
  
Blood trickling down the rock where her still unconscious body lay, Heero bent over Aries to examine her. Blowing out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding back, he gently turned Aries onto her side. Examining the deep wound to her right temple, he cringed. The wound was too deep and ragged for his likings. Carefully scooping her up with one arm bracing her back and the other supporting her legs, Heero journeyed back from the way they previously came. Staring down at Aries before concentrating on crossing the river Heero shook his head and hoped she would be alright. He had to admit that he was included in the blame for driving her away, but it was too late to say so at the moment until she got medical attention.  
  
Waking up to the smell of antiseptics, Aries twitched her nose in disgust. Opening her eyes, she quickly closed them again as she was blinded by the fluorescent light above her. Turning to her side, she slowly opened them again to face a man that looked Somewhat familiar, but she didn't know form where. Trying to think, Aries winced in pain as she held onto her throbbing head. "Aries?" the man spoke gently as he looked at her with concern. Blinking, she tried to sit up but he pressed her back down onto the bed. "Lay down and rest." He told her. Regarding him funnily, Aries asked him, "Who are you?" Face paling as the words the doctor had told him rang through his mind Heero couldn't believe that Aries didn't remember who he was. "Heero." He replied with a grim face. "Hmm.seems familiar." Yawned Aries, she was about to ask him another question when sleep claimed her. Watching her sleep peacefully, Heero watched her intently. "Hopefully you'll remember Aries. But for luck to be on my side, I wish you don't recall all of the terrible things that happened to you before." Heero whispered as he kissed her on her right temple which was now a dark hue of purples and blues. Looking at her one last time before leaving the hospital room, Heero sighed as he left a part of his past forever. 


End file.
